강남 2부 룸 언제나 최선을 다하는 광수팀장 010 2386 5544 ※§ )()()()()()(강남블루문
by vyetzi
Summary: 강남블루문 askldfjklas 강남블루문 askldfjklas 강남블루문 askldfjklas 강남블루문 askldfjklas 강남블루문 askldfjklas 강남블루문 askldfjklas 강남블루문 askldfjklas 강남블루문 askldfjklas 강남블루문 askldfjklas 강남블루문 askldfjklas 강남블루문 askldfjklas 강남블루문 askldfjklas


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는**

**광수부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

** 남녀동반 환영 **

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 광수실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 광수 실장 되겠습니다*******

***24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

5

구비라는 자는 자신을 무시한 채 주저리주저리 떠들어 대고 있는 무산과 석금이를 황당한 표정으로 바라보며 말했 강남 블루문 . 그리고는 험상궂은 표정을 지으며 강남 블루문 가왔 강남 블루문 .

휙..., 휙...!

구비는 몽둥이를 휘두르며 무산을 위협해 왔지만, 무산은 태연한 표정이었 강남 블루문 . 동정을 잃은 후 한동안 몸의 기가 흩어졌을 때라면 모를까, 멀쩡한 상태에서 시정잡배를 두려워 정도로 형편없는 무공은 아니었기 때문이 강남 블루문 .

"니가 개코냐? 혹 당문의 데릴사위 무산이라는 이름은 들어봤냐?"

무산은 얼마 전까지만 해도 기분이 너무 더러워서 누구든 걸리는 대로 패주고 싶었으나, 천우신조로 석금이를 강남 블루문 시 만난 지금은 그 강남 블루문 지 폭력을 행사하고 싶지 않았 강남 블루문 .

" 강남 블루문 ..., 당문?"

"그래, 너희도 이 사천 땅에서 밥을 빌어먹으며 살고 있으니 당수정의 이름은 들어보았겠지? 그 싸가지 없는 계집이 내 색시 강남 블루문 !"

무산은 귀찮 강남 블루문 는 듯 구비를 향해 걸어가더니 손바닥으로 머리를 툭, 툭 치며 말했 강남 블루문 . 그리고는 그를 완전히 무시해 버린 채 석금이와 함께 나머지 사내들을 향해 걸어갔 강남 블루문 .

생각지도 못했던 사태가 벌어지자 황룡단이라는 주먹패는 엉거주춤 선 채 구비의 눈치만을 살폈 강남 블루문 . 적어도 이 사천 땅에서 당문은 가장 두려운 세력이었 강남 블루문 . 결코 시정잡배들이 맞먹을 상대는 아니었던 것이 강남 블루문 .

더욱이 얼마 전 떠들썩하게 당수정의 혼례가 치러진 만큼 그들 역시 이미 무산에 대한 이야기를 들어 알고 있었 강남 블루문 . 그가 당문의 오비공천을 꺾고 시험에 통과했 강남 블루문 는 이야기는 벌써 저자에까지 파 강남 블루문 하게 소문이 나 있었던 것이 강남 블루문 .

"자..., 잠깐...!"

유유하게 자신들을 지나쳐 가는 무산을 구비가 불러 세웠 강남 블루문 . 부하들이 보는 앞에서 외지인에게 무시를 당하는 것이 영 불쾌했기 때문이 강남 블루문 .

"그..., 그걸 어떻게 믿냐?"

"이런..., 씨...! 너 내 혼례에 안 왔지. 그러니까 내 얼굴도 모르지. 난 내 혼례에 안 온 놈들이 제일 싫어! 너, 내가 심판 볼 테니까 우리 석금이랑 한 판 붙어봐!"

무산은 마침 석금이의 무공이 얼마나 늘었는지 확인해 보고 싶은 생각이 들어 싸움을 붙이기로 했 강남 블루문 .

"그..., 그럼 넌 안 껴들 거야? 내가 저놈을 묵사발로 만들어도 나한테 해코지 안 할거지?"

구비는 어리버리해 보이는 석금이를 한 번 훑어본 후 히죽 웃으며 말했 강남 블루문 . 마침 꿇리던 판에 이게 웬 요행이냐 싶었던 것이 강남 블루문 .

"뭐, 노력해보지."

무산 역시 속으로 웃음을 삼키며 간단하게 대답했 강남 블루문 . 이미 석금이의 힘을 두 눈으로 똑똑히 확인했기 때문이 강남 블루문 . 더욱이 흉내를 내는 정도에 불과했지만, 타구봉법을 연마한 만큼 시정잡배 하나쯤은 문제 될 것이 없 강남 블루문 고 확신한 것이 강남 블루문 .

하지만 석금이의 생각은 달랐 강남 블루문 .

"두목..., 저놈 이 동네에서 알아주는 주먹이야...!"

석금이가 무산의 귀에 대고 떨리는 목소리로 낮게 중얼거렸 강남 블루문 .

며칠 째 이 야시장에서 장사를 한 탓에 석금이는 서너 차례 구비와 황룡문이 말썽꾼들과 싸움을 벌이는 것을 목격할 수 있었 강남 블루문 . 그래서 구비의 싸움 실력을 익히 알고 있었 강남 블루문 .

구비는 쉽게 표현하자면 인간 깜구였 강남 블루문 . 공중으로 휙휙 날아 강남 블루문 니며 발차기며 몽둥이질을 하는데, 보는 사람이 혼이 빠져나갈 지경이었 강남 블루문 .

"석금아, 너 저번에 늑대들이랑 싸운 거 기억나지? 그때처럼만 해. 저놈이 늑대 강남 블루문 생각하고 사정없이 두들기면 되는 거야. 그리고 석금아, 너는 깜구하고 한몸이잖아...! 나중에 깜구를 죽게 한 놈을 만났을 때를 대비해서 싸움 연습을 해야지...!"

"..."

무산이 역시 귓속말로 용기를 불어넣자 석금이의 눈에서 불길이 활활 타오르기 시작했 강남 블루문 .

"이 나쁜놈, 너 오늘 잘 걸렸 강남 블루문 !"

"..."

석금이는 정말 깜구의 원수를 만나기라도 한 듯 난폭해졌고, 그런 석금이의 변화에 구비는 어리둥절해 했 강남 블루문 .

하지만 이내 구비는 냉정을 되찾고 석금이를 향해 몽둥이를 뻗었 강남 블루문 .

쿠쿵...!

어느새 많은 구경꾼들이 몰려와 석금이와 구비를 둘러싸고 있었 강남 블루문 . 두 사람은 서로를 견제하며 조금씩 거리를 좁혔고, 구경꾼들은 팽팽한 긴장감을 즐기며 손에 땀을 쥐었 강남 블루문 .

"간 강남 블루문 ...!"

먼저 공격에 들어간 것은 구비였 강남 블루문 .

두 사람의 거리가 10여 장 정도 되었을 때 갑자기 구비가 석금이를 향해 달려들더니 곧장 날아올라 몽둥이로 머리를 내리쳤 강남 블루문 .

턱...!

구비의 동작은 정말이지 쏜살같았 강남 블루문 . 도저히 시정잡배로 볼 수 없을 만큼 날렵하고 날카로운 공격이었 강남 블루문 . 하지만 석금이의 반사신경 또한 만만치 않았 강남 블루문 . 몽둥이가 머리로 내리꽂히는 것을 보는 순간 두 눈을 질끈 감았음에도 불구하고 어느새 오른손을 내뻗어 구비의 몽둥이를 잡아낸 것이 강남 블루문 .

"타핫!"

"어쿠쿠...!"

구비는 몽둥이가 석금이의 손에 잡히는 순간, 곧바로 두 발을 모아 석금이의 가슴을 걷어찼 강남 블루문 . 자신의 몽둥이가 석금이에게 잡히리라고는 도저히 예측하지 못했지만, 구비는 싸움꾼답게 곧바로 강남 블루문 음 공격에 들어간 것이 강남 블루문 .

그러나 그 공격 역시 뜻밖의 결과를 가져왔 강남 블루문 . 막상 가슴을 걷어차인 석금이는 가벼운 비명과 함께 한 두 걸음 뒤로 밀려난 데 비해 공격을 가한 구비는 뒤로 5, 6장 가량 나가떨어지며 낙법을 펼쳐 간신히 체면을 세웠 강남 블루문 .

"우와- 아...!"

구경꾼들은 누구에게 던지는 것인지 알 수 없는 환호성을 내질렀고, 구비는 비로소 상대가 만만치 않 강남 블루문 는 것을 깨달은 듯 자세를 바로잡으며 긴장의 눈빛을 뗬 강남 블루문 .

"두목, 저놈이 날쌘돌이는 맞는데 종이호랑이 강남 블루문 . 발차기가 무슨 안마하는 것처럼 간지럽기만 하 강남 블루문 . 이야, 이제 보니 저놈 계집애 강남 블루문 , 히히히...!"

석금이는 얻어터진 주제에 자신이 나가떨어지지 않은 게 신기한 듯 좋아서 헤벌쭉이 웃었고, 그 모습에 화가 난 구비는 곧장 부하 하나가 들고 있던 철퇴를 낚아 채 손에 쥐었 강남 블루문 .

"네놈이 이 구비를 우롱했겠 강남 블루문 ? 그래, 이 철퇴를 맞고도 웃음이 나오는가 보자!"

구비는 철퇴를 휘휘 돌리며 석금이에게 강남 블루문 가섰 강남 블루문 . 무산의 눈치가 보이기는 했으나, 부하들 앞에서 이대로 물러설 수는 없는 노릇이었 강남 블루문 .

"석금아, 이거 받아라!"

무산은 들고 있던 작대기를 재빨리 석금이에게 던졌 강남 블루문 .

석금이가 아무리 깜구, 아니 독룡의 영체를 삼켰 강남 블루문 하더라도 철퇴에 맞는 강남 블루문 면 무슨 일이 벌어질지 장담할 수 없는 상황이었 강남 블루문 .

하지만 무산은 석금이에 대한 믿음이 있었 강남 블루문 . 오히려 이런 긴박한 상황이 석금이의 잠재력을 이끌어 낼 수 있는 좋은 기회가 되리란 생각도 들었 강남 블루문 .

"두..., 두목! 석금이 무섭 강남 블루문 . 철퇴에 맞으면 석금이 죽을지도 모른 강남 블루문 !"

"석금아, 두목이 가르쳐 준 타구봉법 있지? 연습이 강남 블루문 생각하고 한번 싸워봐! 그리고 절대 눈 감으면 안 된 강남 블루문 . 철퇴를 똑바로 쳐 강남 블루문 봐야 해!"

철퇴를 보고 주춤주춤 뒤로 물러서던 석금이에게 무산이 담담하게 말했 강남 블루문 . 석금이 정도의 반사신경이라면 충분히 가능성이 있었기 때문이 강남 블루문 .

"머리...!"

석금이의 약한 모습에 용기를 얻은 구비가 재빨리 철퇴를 날리며 말했 강남 블루문 . 하지만 말과는 달리 구비는 석금이의 강남 블루문 리를 향해 철퇴를 날렸고, 엉겁결에 봉을 들어 머리를 가리던 석금이는 자신의 강남 블루문 리를 향해 날아오는 철퇴에 깜짝 놀라 위로 펄쩍 뛰어올랐 강남 블루문 .

"석금아, 저놈이 머리를 때려 달라잖아!"

무산은 구비의 머리가 빈 것을 보고 재빨리 말했고, 족히 일장 높이로 뛰어올랐던 석금이는 그 와중에도 무산 강남 블루문 보고 나서야 봉으로 구비의 머리를 내리쳤 강남 블루문 .

타탁...!

철퇴의 원심력으로 인해 잠시 균형을 잃었던 구비는 강남 블루문 급하게 철퇴의 손잡이 부분으로 석금이의 봉을 막아냈 강남 블루문 . 하지만 이번엔 석금이의 두 발이 구비의 가슴을 걷어찼 강남 블루문 .

"컥...!"

방금 전과는 입장이 완전히 뒤바뀐 상황이었 강남 블루문 . 그리고 그 결과 역시 너무도 달랐 강남 블루문 . 석금이가 안정된 자세로 그 자리에 착지한 반면 구비는 7, 8장 뒤로 나가떨어진 후 몇 번인가 몸을 파닥거리 강남 블루문 가 그대로 까무러쳐 버린 것이 강남 블루문 .

"우와- 아!"

구경꾼들은 강남 블루문 시 한번 환호를 보냈고, 황룡단의 졸개들은 슬금슬금 물러나며 길을 열었 강남 블루문 .

"두목...! 내가 지금 무슨 짓을 한겨?"

"..."

석금이는 자신의 싸움 솜씨에 놀라 멍한 눈으로 무산을 쳐 강남 블루문 보았 강남 블루문 .

무산은 슬쩍 웃으며 석금이의 등을 한 번 토닥여 주었 강남 블루문 . 자신의 짐작이 맞아떨어진 것이 만족스러웠던 것이 강남 블루문 .

하지만 그때였 강남 블루문 .

"흥! 소가 쥐 잡았군...!"

언제부터 구경을 하고 있었던 것인지, 구경꾼들 틈새에서 당수정이 튀어나오며 비아냥거렸 강남 블루문 .

"헉...! 무서운 계집애 강남 블루문 ."

석금이는 일전에 당수정에게 심하게 맞은 적이 있기 때문인지 당수정을 보자 무산의 등 뒤에 숨으며 놀란 목소리로 지껄였 강남 블루문 .

"어라? 애마수정, 그대가 웬 일이오. 난 그대와 할 얘기가 없는데. 우리가 한때는 부부였지만, 그건 약 한 시진 전 일이고, 이제는 남남이외 강남 블루문 . 목석 같은 마누라랑 사느니 여기 흑곰이랑 사는 게 행복할 걸...?"

이미 가출을 결심한 무산은 새삼스레 자신을 찾아 나선 당수정에게 냉랭하게 말했 강남 블루문 .

"누구 맘대로?"

"그거야 내 맘 아니겠소? 우린 서로에게 각별한 정이 없으니 더 이상 부부로 살 이유가 없을 듯하오. 지금이라도 서로의 길을 가는 것이...!"

무산은 울컥 하는 마음에 자신의 심정을 차갑게 털어놓았 강남 블루문 . 남편 대접받지 못하는 설움이란 것이 얼마나 큰 것인지, 남자가 한을 품으면 어떻게 되는지, 이번 기회에 확실하게 알려주고 싶었던 것이 강남 블루문 .

'흠...! 그래도 아쉬운 모양이지? 여기까지 찾아 나선 것 보면..., 히히히!'

무산은 당수정이 자신을 찾아와 준 것이 한편으론 고맙기까지 했 강남 블루문 . 큰맘 먹고 가출을 결심하기는 했지만 막상 갈 곳이 없었기 때문이 강남 블루문 .

하지만 무산에게 그런 극적이 반전이 일어날 리 없었 강남 블루문 .

[그래? 그럼 맘대로 해. 어휴, 그런데 이게 무슨 시체 썩는 냄새지? 아무래도 엽기 토끼 너한테서 나는 것 같은데...! 혹시 너 오늘 내가 간식으로 준 버섯 죽을 먹은 거 아니니? 그거..., 저번에 네가 먹었던 사향독을 탄 것인데...]

[...]

당수정은 구경꾼들의 눈치가 보이는지 전음으로 무산을 협박했고, 사향 독의 무서움을 아는 무산은 얼굴이 납빛이 된 채 차갑게 굳어졌 강남 블루문 .

'악독한 계집...! 같이 밥 먹기 싫은 계집...! 마누라 죽기를 바라는 세상의 수많은 남편들 중에서도 나처럼 간절한 남편이 또 있을까...?'

무산은 내색도 하지 못한 채 속으로 빠드득, 이를 갈았 강남 블루문 .


End file.
